


Secret

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dubious consent regarding one of the parties being spied on, Exhibitionism, M/M, Prompt Fill, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14133507#t14133507)

Black knew, Severus was sure of it this time. Perhaps he knew all along.

The first time had been a mistake, as far as Severus was concerned. He hadn’t expected anyone to come in as he used the lab for a private project during dinner. Frequently since, however, he’d tried his luck.

And here they were again, Black bent over a desk, robes shoved up to expose his arse, Lupin fucking into him. Severus snuck his hand quietly into his underpants as he watched from underneath a desk.

Black moaned, glanced over his shoulder, and caught Severus’s eye.

And smirked.


End file.
